


Out of Nothing At All

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Song fic, Wedding, i can’t explain it, i heard a song, inspired by a song I love, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I don’t own the song, I just couldn’t help myself, the song Making Love Out of Nothing At All, by Air Supply is so beautiful, and reminded me of these two.I hope you guys like this.





	Out of Nothing At All

I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where to find the answers  
And I know just how to lie

Kara Danvers knew exactly all of that, when to lie and when to speak truth, where to dig for answers and when to dream of what she could be. She’d learned dutifully and carefully, and Cat Grant had been her mentor through all of that.

She still was. Every day, whether it was Catco, or something from another realm, Cat mentored and taught in her own way, and Kara was forever grateful. 

I know just how to fake it  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
And then I know just when to dream

She’d become a hero under Cat’s dutiful gaze, a person who wouldn’t accept it if one stitch on her suit was misplaced. Cat was a strong, responsible, utterly amazing individual, and despite how corny it might sound, Kara had literally blossomed under her gaze, becoming who she was only because of Cat’s constant “pushing”, let’s call it.

Even when she’d stumbled over that line from “assistant” to “lover”, Cat had been there to steer her, ironically.

And I know just where to touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose

Kara had learned properly, being new to love and everything that went with it, and quite quickly she’d learned exactly what made Cat tick. She’d learned a long time ago, the little things that made Cat happy.

Non fat lattes with 1 pump of sugar free vanilla. It made her smile. A little cinnamon sugar on her latte never hurt either, but only on Fridays. Her wraps had to be crisp, and ranch dressing was only a drizzle, never a flood. She liked a change of clothing at work just in case, blue shoes never y go with everything. And her pens and sunglasses always had to be perfectly organized in one clean line for her at her desk.

All these things Kara knew. And now she knew new ticks as well. Memorized them along with all the others. Things like the fact that Cat loved having her ears bitten gently when they made love. And that tiny little spot right in the small of her back, was incredibly sensitive. And Cat loved having her forehead kissed gently to wake her up, among kissing elsewhere to wake her.

Okay, so Kara had learned the last one by accident, but nevertheless.

—

And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I've gotta tell you  
But I know I've gotta give it a try

Kara knew time, as well. And she knew that time could end at any time. Be cut short, be broken like a string cut by a sword. And that, despite its reality, was undoubtedly, unbearably tragic. All That, Kara knew, was made even harder to bear, knowing that time flies so very fast. 

And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to fame  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game

Kara knew as well, that despite everything, Cat had her rules. Cat built life around rules, and she wouldn’t have gotten to her place without them. Rules were bare and total, like the no crying at work rule, or thrilling, like the new and often employed no romantics at work rule or the no sex at work rule. Kara followed those rules, but sometimes breaking rules was fun. Cat knew this more than most, and once again, Kara was learning.

But no matter how much she learned, she still didn’t know some details. And she didn’t want to know. Kara didn’t know how she’d ever live without Cat, and right now, standing here, holding Cat’s hand in her own as rings shimmered on fingers, Kara really didn’t know how Cat managed to make her fly without flying, essentially making love out of nothing at all.

But I don’t know how to leave you, and I’ll never let you fall,  
And I don’t know how you do it,

Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love out of nothing at all

———

Everytime I see you all the rays of the sun are  
Streaming through the waves in your hair  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at  
Your eyes like a spotlight

Cat could do most things in life. She knew all, was proud of that fact, and could accomplish anything she set her heart to. From CatCo to Supergirl, to a life so luxurious most would scoff at her for it, Cat knew how. And loving Kara through that was her best accomplishment of all, despite everything else.

Kara was the most stunning diamond Cat had ever had the chance to call hers, and right now, newly married to her fifth partner, the one and only Supergirl, right here, right now, seeing Kara on the deck, sleeping softly in the sun after enough sex to wear out even Supergirl.

She was beyond beautiful, Cat realized as she leaned back against the doorframe and watched her. Truly, unearthly beautiful.

The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you  
You can take the darkness at the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright

Cat remembered the first time she’d seen Kara, a beacon of dark burgundy and plaid, something so unlike Cat in every way, and yet Cat had felt her heart flip over itself right then.

And ever since then, Supergirl had become a beacon for Catco, someone there when Cat needed her, and Cat had needed her without realizing it. Cat’s heart needed some kind of tune, and that had been Kara. And when she’d fallen for Supergirl and Kara all at once, hard and fast, Supergirl had been right there to catch her.

I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know  
Well, it's nothing 'til I give it to you

I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block

Cat would never look back, life finally felt amazingly right, and perfectly epic. And Cat could do everything her heart desired, one simple phone call and she could have the world on a platter for Kara and Carter and Adam and everyone she loved.

I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
I can make all the stadiums rock  
I can make tonight forever  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn

She could chase the world, and have it in the palm of her hand, and this could last an eternity or be over with a simple flick of a wrist. But my god, Cat couldn’t breathe properly at seeing her like this, seeing Kara shift and open her eyes slowly, sleepily, and smile at her.

I can make you every promise that has ever been made  
And I can make all your demons be gone  
But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really want to see me crawl?

“There’s stars in your eyes, my beautiful Supergirl. And I’m so happy I get to connect each one in my heart.” Cat whispered and took Kara’s inviting hand, and settled over her naked lap, smiling as Kara immediately went to remove her barely there silk wrap of a dress, and bared her to the sunlight of the beach house they were at, on Cat’s private island property.

Cat could do anything, own anything, she knew as she leaned down and kissed Kara gently, but she realized she’d never be able to live without Kara. And she would never leave Kara alone. She would love Kara forever, and she might know all, but she still didn’t know how Kara did this, managing to make love out of nothing at all, Cat smirked as Kara moaned beneath her and smiled against her lips. 

And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all

She might not know how Kara did it, but she knew how to make Kara scream, and that, was her best accomplishment of all.


End file.
